1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated and bonded structure of sheet-shaped elements such as plates used in a laminated inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,879 (FIGS. 4, 10, and 11) discloses a piezoelectric inkjet head. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,879 discloses a recording head in which a cavity unit is formed by laminating a nozzle plate, a cavity plate, and a manifold plate with an adhesive agent. A plurality of nozzles are defined at constant intervals on the nozzle plate. A pressure chamber corresponding to each nozzle is defined in the cavity plate. The manifold plate is disposed between the cavity plate and the nozzle plate, and defines a common ink chamber for supplying ink to each pressure chamber. Ink from an ink storage section (ink tank) is introduced through an ink supply port defined on a rear surface side of the cavity unit to each common ink chamber. A piezoelectric actuator is joined to the rear face of the cavity unit. When the piezoelectric actuator is driven, ink is ejected from a selected nozzle to record an image on a recording medium.
The cavity unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,879 is constructed as follows. An escape groove for adhesive is defined in a recessed manner in one laminated surface of each plate. Air escape holes are defined to pass through each of the plates in a thickness direction, at the same locations above and below the escape grooves. When the adhesive agent is applied to the plates and the plates are laminated on each other, the air contained in the laminated surfaces or the adhesive is discharged through the air holes out of the uppermost plate together with an excessive adhesive.